


Father Of Fire Drakes

by IceyGemini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dark Bilbo Baggins, Dragons, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Based on this wonderful fanfiction series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/121545
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & The One Ring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Father Of Fire Drakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lord of the Uruloki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897623) by [Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/Chi-chi-chimaera). 




End file.
